


A Different Feeling

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Prompt Fic, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock lets John top him during sex for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fanart I saw so it it is just based what I saw or is in it and a little bit afterwards.
> 
> Please do not bash or flame.  
> Thanks!

John adjusted himself as Sherlock was laying in front of him on his back, in their bed, waiting for John to fuck him. Usually, Sherlock is the one that does this to John but tonight. He had asked John to do this to him and well, here they are. Not to mention that the anticipation was driving him crazy. John looked at Sherlock and Sherlock looked at John. He was blushing but John was not as nervous as Sherlock was feeling.

“Are you sure that you're ready for this?” John asked. Sherlock looked up at him and nodded yes then laid his head back down. John got into position and both men took a deep breath. Sherlock was secretly nervous but he knew John would not hurt him...much, but he was going to stay as calm as he could. Plus, he wanted John to do this to him. He had been craving feeling his lover inside of him for a while now but was not feeling physically ready until tonight. Sherlock had been waiting for when he was ready. Suddenly and without warning, John pushed his cock inside of Sherlock.

“AH!” Sherlock shouted as bit his bottom lip.

“You alright, Sherlock? Do you want me to take it out?” John asked. Sherlock shook his head a couple of times and adjusted his upper body a bit.

“Okay then. I will go slowly so your body can adjust to this since it is your first time.” John said. Sherlock nodded in agreement. A couple of seconds later, John began to thrust. Sherlock's body felt ecstatic and very excited. The feeling of John fucking him made Sherlock feel things he has never felt before and he was loving every, single, second of it. Their breathing was in sync as John began to go faster. Sherlock's panting became faster and he was loosing control of his own body. Suddenly, John hit a certain spot. Sherlock started feel like he could reach his limit at any point. Sherlock let out a high pitched moan and dug his head more into the mattress.

“John!!” Sherlock shouted out in pleasure. John looked at Sherlock and grunted a bit. Seeing Sherlock like this was driving him and his body crazy. He was starting to lose control of his body. “OH YES! DON'T STOP!! MMM, YES!!” Sherlock moaned then began heavily panting.

“God, Sherlock, you really like this, don't you?” John asked. Sherlock couldn't say a word. His mind and senses felt like goo. He never expected to have this reaction and was enjoying it. Precum was already dripping from the tip of Sherlock's cock and onto his stomach. Sherlock and his body had enough. He finally had reached his limit and could not wait any longer.

“John! I can't keep up! Faster!” Sherlock said. John suddenly moved one of Sherlock's legs and wrapped it around the side of his waist as he leaned to the side a bit more and started to pound Sherlock faster, trying to keep eye contact (Sherlock was unable to concentrate on John's face as this was going on).

“Keep going, Sherlock, you're almost there...and so I am.” John said as he went fast as he could. Sherlock gripped the sheet of the bed and began to moan louder. John moaned and grunted more. Sherlock wasn't planning on warning John when he was going to cum but suddenly John did one last hard thrust before cumming inside Sherlock, causing him to cum at the same time as well. When they stopped, John quickly slipped his cock out of Sherlock and leaned back against the wall, panting, trying to catching his breath. He saw Sherlock sprawled out over the bed, doing the same thing. Sherlock shivered for a couple of seconds, he had cum all over his stomach and some on his chest. After a minute, John crawled over to Sherlock and laid close to him. Sherlock moved closer, then John wrapped his arm around Sherlock while Sherlock lay his head on John's chest. Sherlock looked over at John and smiled.

“I want to do that again sometime.” Sherlock said.

“So do I. We could also take turns...if you want to do that.” John said.

“I would not mind that at all. It felt pretty amazing.” Sherlock replied.

“It really was.” John said. John looked over at Sherlock and smiled.

“I love you.” John said.

“I love you, too, John.” Sherlock replied. Both of them looked at each other and kissed, then they got off of the bed and headed to the bathroom to go take a shower, holding hands.

 


End file.
